


Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [19]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Biotics, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, NSFW Challenge, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day eleven (Dom/Sub) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.Abigail isn't normally one to take charge in the bedroom, but decides it's time for a change and calls Joker up to the loft for a little alone time, but he has no idea what she has in store for him.Shoker





	

‘ _Meet me in the loft in ten minutes_.’

The note had been folded up and placed delicately on his chair, but he knew her handwriting anywhere—the things one noticed when they were in love. If someone had told him three years ago he was going to break the chain of command and ignore the rules about fraternization to sleep with his CO he would’ve laughed in their face. But here he was, giddy about what awaited him in her quarters, because the last time she'd told him to meet her in the loft in ten minutes, she'd been a sexy little dominatrix; he was counting the minutes until he had her in his arms, rocking her world one orgasm at a time. Love made people do crazy things.

“Drop your pants, cowboy and saddle up.” She giggled when the doors to the loft opened and he’d stepped inside.

He made a little show of his strip tease, her crystal blue eyes sparkling in delight as she’d watched him—the only thing she’d let him keep was his hat. She leaned down, covering his lips with hers as her fingers glided through his chest hair, his beard tickling her. It was her favorite part of kissing him. Her tongue traced the seam of his lips and he opened to her automatically, pushing her tongue back with his own, every inch of her pressed up against his flushed and damp skin from where she sat on his lap. The two of them both completely naked.

Abigail tugged on Joker’s beard, a little bit harder than she usually did, but he didn’t mind…in fact, he was rather enjoying seeing her be dominant and take the lead; she was always in control, on and off the field, so in the bedroom she normally let him take the reins, except on rare occasions and this was one of those instances. He loved this side of her, and it didn’t come out often enough. Her lips were the first to leave his, as she gently pushed him back onto the pillows, her fingers still playing with his chest hair; she loved the feel of it against her hands. She kissed her way lower, sucking slightly, leaving little red marks in her wake, first his jaw, then his neck, then his chest—her hands moving down in tandem with the rest of her...they were on either side of his erection as they sat on his thighs, the heat from her skin was radiating off her in waves. He groaned involuntarily and arched up towards her.  
  
Her biotics flared as she held his hips down to the mattress.  
  
“I didn’t say you could move, Jeff.” She hissed darkly, amusement flashing behind her blue eyes as they locked with his.  
  
He couldn’t be more excited with where the evening was going. She was a firecracker between the sheets, and sometimes she got a little caught in the moment when they first jumped into bed together, but it never took long for her to melt in his arms and let him take control. He smiled innocently at her, making her falter for just a moment; she’d never seen him look like that before, because Jeff Moreau was anything but innocent and he knew it.  
  
“Yes ma’am—I’m sorry; I’ll try to be better.”  
  
“Good boy.”

She placed a gentle kiss on the underside of his shaft and he shivered.

He watched her, his eyes hyper focused as she traced a fingertip over the veins snaking around his long, thick erection—as wickedly thrilling as the man underneath her, before bending her head and licking the wide, wet tip; she pulled the thick head between her lips and sucked lightly before releasing him. His responding growl made her smile. It was always fun for her to watch him lose control and unravel—he was pulsing as she took him in her hands, kissing, licking, and sucking up and down before taking him deep into her wicked little mouth. His hands reached down to wrap in her hair, but she smacked his hands away and released him with a pop before moving away and rummaging in a drawer.  
  
“Shit.” He muttered, his mind fuzzy with lust.

He’d realized his mistake as he was making it—she’d given him the benefit of the doubt and not tied him to the bed, but he’d moved without her express permission and as the one being dominated, that was a faux pau. She returned with two strips of black silk and threw one leg over his chest, straddling him, as she looped a ribbon around his wrist and then around the bedpost, tying it securely. As she began to tie his other hand, her focus elsewhere, he leaned his head forward, where her naked breast dangled in front of his face and caught one hardened nipple between his lips, gently scraping his teeth across the sensitive area. It was her turn to shiver in pleasure.

“Jeff…” She growled.

He grinned as he released her. “Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.”  
  
She laughed.

Abigail settled herself back down on his thighs, taking his entire length into her mouth once more; her eyes met his as she sucked him, a very familiar twinkle in them as he watched her, his hips jerking slightly. Joker struggled against his restraints. The silk ties, while soft against his wrists were a pale substitute for having her skin up against his…if his hands hadn’t of been bound, his fingers would’ve been twisted in her blonde hair, pulling her mouth down harder as he found his way to ecstasy; but she had him pinned, making him wait as she played and teased. He wanted to be inside her.

She felt the way his muscles tensed, and paused watching the emotions flickering across his handsome face; the love she felt for this man was unmatched. She used her knees to lift herself off his thighs scooting forward and easing her own throbbing center around his erection as she gripped his waist, tossing her blonde hair to one side as she slowly lifted up and sank back onto him. She rocked her hips slowly, pumping his shaft with her own wet heat, as he matched her rhythm; she was always careful of his legs when they had sex, even though he would break a hundred bones in his shins for the pleasure she gave him.

His fingers flexed as he pulled at the ties again, his head falling backwards, a strangled cry on his lips as she felt the coil building inside her as her clit connected with his body at just the right angle as she rode him. Her orgasm hit her and she collapsed onto his chest, and he came just behind her, his hips spasming just a little as he cried out her name. She panted as she lay on top of him, both of them hot and sweaty, but still connected; the thought made her smile as she stretched herself up his body and covered his lips with her own, the musky taste of himself on her lips had him fully hard again in a manner of seconds.

“Were you a cowgirl in another life?” He joked as she untied his hands.

She shrugged as he flipped them over—he wanted to be in charge this time.

“You know what they say: Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy.”

He chuckled.


End file.
